


The Broken Places

by Min_SD



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Zane Garrett, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, NSFW, Top Tyler Grady, ty grady - Freeform, zane garrett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_SD/pseuds/Min_SD
Summary: While waiting in his D.C. hotel suite for Ty to come spend the night, Zane ponders their relationship and tries to deconstruct the wall that has come between them.  Ty arrives, and it is obvious that they still connect very well in bed--why is it so hard when sex is not involved?This story takes place between "Cut & Run" and "Sticks & Stones."  It is canon compliant.





	The Broken Places

  
[ ](http://s1228.photobucket.com/user/minonline/media/brokenplacesbanner_jpeg.jpg.html)

“The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong at the broken places.” ― Ernest Hemingway, “A Farewell to Arms” 

THE BROKEN PLACES 

Zane would be the first to admit that he’s fucked in the head. Ty is very perceptive, he has to know that Zane’s brain is so much scrambled eggs. That’s probably the reason Zane is losing Ty before he’s barely even had him in his life. Ty is something of an enigma to Zane; he can be hard to read. His face is so expressive but his eyes are opaque, hard to penetrate and see through to the emotional truth beyond. There is a wall between them…Zane resents its presence, even though he’s not sure that he himself is not the engineer, if the wall isn’t in fact of his own design. He can’t be certain: which one of them laid the first stone? 

Dammit he wants a drink. His hotel suite in D.C. has a mini-bar just filled with tiny bottles of alcohol along with ridiculously over-priced M&Ms and other snack food. With the temptation to give into one of his favorite vices so close, Zane would have thought it would be harder to resist. But when he starts to think about drinking—as he does now—he just pictures Ty’s face, his disappointment in Zane evident in his furrowed brow and the set of his mouth, and it’s surprisingly easy to deny the urge to have a drink. 

Ty doesn’t understand Zane’s addiction to drugs and alcohol, doesn’t know why Zane can’t just simply decide not to use anymore. How Zane can be a slave to his own desires. Zane wonders if that’s another thing that’s come between them; why Ty is slipping away from him. 

Zane tries not to dwell on it; he’s got enough to deal with as it is. No need to throw romance into the mix, he needs to focus on what’s really important. Like his floundering career as a federal agent. He had a psych evaluation today and he is certain that he fouled up the whole thing, just like he did the last one. If he can’t get his shit together soon his boss, Richard Burns, is going to take him out of the field permanently and chain him to a desk. He’s already been relegated to desk work ever since he and Ty were made partners after they solved the Tri-State killer case. Just after the case was wrapped up he had a brief stint undercover in Miami investigating the de la Vega cartel, but since he’s been in Washington it’s been nothing but paper work. 

It’s déjà vu all over again for Zane, just like when he was trying desperately to salvage his career after he screwed it all up using drugs and alcohol to numb the pain after losing his wife. He spent a long time jumping through hoops after he got clean and sober, proving himself to the Agency all over again, as if he were a rookie paying his dues. It’s not a comparison Zane cares to make—he’s got to stop tanking his evals or he’s never going to get back out into the field. Neither will his partner, Ty, who’s going stir-crazy trapped in the office with his ass nailed to a chair. Zane hates that he’s responsible for Ty’s misery. He can only guess at Ty’s thoughts on the matter, but he’s afraid that there may be some resentment on Ty’s part. That might be something else that’s come between them. 

Again, Zane tries to keep thoughts like this to a bare minimum. It’s not like he’s in love with Ty. After losing Becky, Zane’s not even sure he’s capable of loving another person that way again. Maybe this (insatiable?) craving for Ty is like his yen for alcohol or heroin or pills. Just after Burns made them partners, Ty spent almost every night with Zane in his D.C. hotel room, going home to Baltimore only to get clean clothes and other essentials. Now, Ty only comes over maybe once, maybe twice a week. Zane could just be jonesing for a hit after having had enough of Ty to become addicted. 

He thinks this coolly, calmly, for he is an eminently rational man. Then he remembers being in the hospital in New York City, recovering from a self-induced overdose—he had to keep the pain at bay long enough to save Ty—and still banged up from a car crash, watching Ty walk away from him and seriously considering dragging his pain-wracked body out of bed to physically restrain him. How it had felt like Ty was taking a piece of Zane with him. He had hardy even had a taste of Ty at that point, and it had still been painful to see him go. 

Maybe he’s just tired. Zane hasn’t slept more than a handful of hours in the last three days. The lack of sleep is really getting to him. Dark circles under his eyes, shaky hands, other symptoms of insomnia like loss of appetite and a sourceless kind of malaise that falls just short of depression. He might get some sleep tonight, though. Ty is coming over tonight, and Zane seems to sleep better when he’s not alone. (He sleeps better when he’s with Ty, and he should just admit it, be honest with himself if with no one else.) 

So here he is, in his suite, waiting on his partner. They left the office at the same time today, Zane on the Valkyrie and Ty in his beloved Bronco, but Ty had said he was going to run an errand before heading over to the hotel, leaving Zane just enough time to take a quick shower. He steps out of the bathroom, scrubbing a towel over his wet hair, and a knock comes at the door. Zane opens it to find Ty standing there, mouth already open to speak. Whatever he’s about to say dies on his tongue when he takes in the sight before him, Zane with his slick black hair, wearing only a thin pair of sweatpants, muscular torso speckled with water droplets. 

Ty comes in, closing the door behind him. He throws his suit jacket onto a chair in the sitting area without ever taking his eyes off of Zane. Zane opens his mouth to talk but Ty puts a finger over his lips and shakes his head. Zane chuckles but stays silent. Ty nods his approval and runs his finger over the sensitive flesh of Zane’s lips. Zane gives Ty’s finger a gentle nip. Ty smiles, then traces a path down Zane’s neck, briefly riding his pulse point before trailing his finger down the center of Zane’s chest. Between his pecs, over the rippled abdominal muscles, around his belly button and into his treasure trail. From there Ty slips his hand under the waistband of Zane’s sweatpants and, encountering no underwear, arches an eyebrow. Zane grins and shrugs. “Figured ‘why bother?’” he says. 

Ty’s other eyebrow goes up and he shakes his head, clicking his tongue. “Tsk tsk, naughty boy,” he says, then without warning he plunges his hand into Zane’s pants and curls his fingers around Zane’s already half-hard cock and jacks him once, twice, three times. 

Zane gasps and curls forward, blindly reaching out to seize Ty’s upper arm. “Ty, Jesus!” 

It’s Ty’s turn to grin. “Maybe I’m a little naughty myself.” 

“Thank God for that,” Zane growls, straightening and easing his grip on Ty’s arm. Zane wants to protest when Ty releases his hold on Zane’s dick but as he immediately sets about removing his clothes Zane can’t find it in himself to complain. He’s always on board with a naked Ty. He looks down to where his erection is tenting the front of his sweatpants and eases them off. Ty is shedding his boxers when he takes a step toward Zane and his feet get tangled in the fabric so he trips and falls forward. Zane rushes to catch him and steady him while he kicks off the boxers and sends them flying all the way across the room to land over the flat screen TV attached to the wall. 

Zane takes advantage of Ty’s momentary imbalance to reach around and grab his ass with both hands. Ty lets out a squeak and Zane chuckles. He uses his hold on Ty to lift him onto his toes and bends to claim a kiss. Zane licks into Ty’s mouth and explores every inch. Ty gives just as good as he gets, his tongue caressing Zane’s, their lips crashing together. Someone whimpers and Zane’s not sure which of them it is. Soon, as it so often is with them, the kiss becomes a battle for dominance. When they finally break apart they’re both gasping for breath. Zane reaches down to clasp both their cocks in one hand and starts jacking them. Ty bucks his hips and fucks up into the tight sheath of Zane’s fist. He grunts and bends to suck the pebble-hard nub of Zane’s nipple into his mouth, lapping and drawing at the flesh around it until he leaves a mark. 

Ty runs his hands over Zane’s chest and the flat plane of his stomach, the hard muscles of his six-pack, down to his slim waist and around to his firm ass. Ty traces a finger along the line of Zane’s crack, then slides his finger in between the cheeks to press against the puckered skin of Zane’s hole. Zane jumps in Ty’s embrace. He looks down into Ty’s eyes, finds them lust-blown and heavy-lidded. Zane’s leaking pre-cum, getting close to climax and it’s too soon for that, so he lets go of their dicks and leans in to kiss Ty again. 

Ty hums as they pull apart and Zane catches the mischievous smile curving his lips. 

“What are you thinking?” Zane asks. 

“I’m thinking about fucking you,” Ty says frankly, arching a brow, and Zane draws in a shaky breath. “I’m thinking about fingering you open, working you until you’re begging for it, getting you hot, making you want it and then giving it to you—nice and slow, giving you my cock, sliding into you balls deep—make you take all of me, making you beg me to fuck you. I’m thinking how good you look with my cock in your ass—that’s what I’m thinking, Zane. How ‘bout you?” 

Ty’s dripping-hot words are making Zane weak at the knees. Zane’s erect cock is red and thick and hard enough to cut glass. “I’m thinking the lube’s over by the bed.” 

Ty’s grin is slow and more than a little arrogant. “Then what are we doing over here?” 

They make it to the Queen-sized bed in seconds flat. Zane opens the drawer of the bedside table and takes out the tube of lube. Ty snatches it out of his hand and shoves Zane down onto the bed. Zane loves it when Ty is like this, being dominant, taking charge. 

Ty slides his hands up the insides of Zane’s legs starting at his calves, then up to his knees, then to the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. Zane shivers and mewls. Ty leans down and breathes hot air along the line of Zane’s erection, swollen and red with need. He presses the flat of his tongue to the skin of Zane’s inner thigh and licks a path up the leg, making Zane shiver and coming tantalizingly close to Zane’s cock. Zane reaches down to his cock to give himself some sweet relief but Ty slaps his hand away. 

“Bad boy.” Ty shakes his head and seizes Zane’s wrists in his hands. He pins them to the bed at Zane’s sides. “Be patient. No touching.” Ty releases Zane’s hands but the way he narrows his eyes and arches a brow conveys his meaning: Don’t move. Zane nods and leaves his hands where they are. There’s something electric in Ty’s eyes that sparks and crackles. Zane’s heart pounds and he breaks out in a sweat. 

Then Ty licks his palm and wraps his hand around Zane’s cock, jerks him a few times. Zane pulls his legs up onto the bed, plants his feet near the edge and lifts his hips to thrust up into Ty’s grip. Ty lets Zane fuck his fist a few times before letting go. Zane closes his eyes, tosses his head, panting. “You’re killing me,” he moans. 

Ty laughs but does not reply. He opens up the lube and slicks up his first three fingers. He uses his index finger to circle the puckered entrance to Zane’s hole, then slides the tip of his finger inside. He eases in past the first knuckle to the second, stroking Zane’s tight inner walls. Then, his second finger joins his first and he scissors them open, stretching and making room. Next, the third to further widen Zane’s channel. Zane’s parted legs tremble and he lifts his hips to fuck himself down on Ty’s fingers . Then Ty crooks his fingers to strum that node of flesh right…there, and Zane curses and bucks his hips violently. Ty smirks and does it again. Zane writhes in Ty’s hands, knowing Ty gets off on the reactions he can pull from Zane’s body. 

_“Ngh, fuck_ ,” Zane groans, then whimpers as Ty withdraws his fingers. 

“So damn noisy,” Ty says, grinning. He turns his head to look at the bedside table drawer where the lube was and reaches over to pull out a box of condoms. He rips one open and rolls it down his cock until it fits snugly down to the root. Then he drizzles some lube on the condom and smooths it on. 

Zane props himself up on his elbows and locks onto Ty’s electric green eyes. Ty guides the hard line of throbbing heat in his hand into Zane’s hole and slides in nice and easy. Zane grabs handfuls of the comforter covering the bed, his teeth clamp down on his lower lip, his breath speeds up. He wants to look away, Ty’s gaze on his is too intense, he feels unmanned and exposed, stripped clear of all his defenses. He’s vulnerable in this moment as their bodies slowly join and he doesn’t like it. No, he hates it. Ty is taking too long, drawing it out. Zane can’t take it anymore, so he wraps his legs around Ty’s waist, digs his heels into the small of Ty’s back and pulls him close so his cock rams the rest of the way into Zane until he’s balls deep. Zane lets out a cry and drops back down onto the bed, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side. 

Ty grunts as he forces his way inside. He pulls almost all the way out, then drives back in. He works his hips with a pounding rhythm. He reaches back around and unlatches one of Zane’s legs from around his waist, ignoring Zane’s quizzical look, and hooks that leg over his shoulder so Zane’s knee is near his ear. Then he leans down, using his weight to fold the leg back under him so Zane’s thigh is pressing into his stomach. Zane grunts but allows Ty to take the lead. Ty drives his cock in deep and when he hits Zane’s prostate he drags a surprised grunt and a strangled cry from Zane. Laughing a little, Ty sets to work. 

They’re both panting and sweating, coming together and pulling apart as Zane does the best he can in his compromised position to lift his hips to meet each of Ty’s thrusts. Ty pumps in and out of Zane’s gripping inner walls, sinking again and again into that blissful heat. Zane keeps groaning and making little mewling noises like he always does when Ty fucks him. 

“You’re so goddamn noisy,” Ty pants. “So goddamn hot.” 

The pounding rhythm of Ty’s piston hips grows sloppy and comes undone as he nears his climax. Zane is almost there, too, a low buzz of words are coming from his mouth. 

“Fuckmefuckmefuckme, so close, right there, yes, there, harder, harder, so close,” Zane mutters a pleading litany. Ty wraps a hand around the long, swollen length of Zane’s cock. Zane moans and thrusts up into Ty’s fist as Ty begins to work him, sliding his grip up and down Zane’s slick cock. Then Zane arches up off the bed and his body becomes one imploring arc, stiffening and lifting as if an electric current is running through him. He groans, long and deep, and comes onto his stomach and chest, then collapses back onto the bed. 

When he comes, Zane’s muscles all tighten, and he clamps down on Ty’s cock still working inside of him. Ty’s orgasm is wrung from him by Zane’s clenching inner walls, and he comes inside the condom, comes hard, moaning at his body’s release. 

After they’ve both climaxed, neither of them move at first. Ty stays slumped over Zane, still pressing Zane’s leg back and down. Zane spreads his arms out and takes deep, gulping breaths. They’re both sweaty and out of breath. Both riding the residual high of their orgasms, experiencing small muscle tremors and pulsing waves of dizzy pleasure. Eventually Ty lifts off of Zane and pulls out, lowers the leg hooked over his shoulder to the bed. Zane drops his leg from around Ty’s waist and stretches the cramped muscles in the thighs and calves of both legs. The silence between them has the potential to become awkward, but then Ty reaches out a hand to Zane and helps him sit up. As soon as Zane’s lips are close enough Ty plants a good, thorough kiss on them. 

“Good thing these walls aren’t too thin, or we’d be getting complaints from the people next door, you noisy freak,” Ty says with a laugh as he strips off the condom, ties it off, and throws it out in the garbage by the bureau. He picks up the box of tissues and hands it to Zane, who uses it to clean the cum off his stomach and chest. 

Zane is unapologetic. “They should be so lucky.” He turns away and opens another drawer in the bedside table, starts rooting around in it. "You hungry?" 

“Starving, actually, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” 

Zane comes out with a leather folder with the hotel’s name on it. “Room service?” Zane asks, flipping the folder open to a menu. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

***

Zane answers the door wearing only a sheet wrapped around his lower half and Ty really has to wonder. 

They spread the plates out on the bed and sprawl comfortably as they eat. The conversation is wide-ranging, the occasional jab is made. At one point Ty gets a dot of marinara sauce from his pasta on his chin and Zane licks it off. It’s good when it’s like this. Some conversation, some verbal jousting, and plenty of sex. 

Ty can tell Zane is preoccupied and he thinks about how to draw Zane out. Zane is often removed from the here and now. He can tell by the way Zane’s eyes go soft and unfocused that he is lost in his thoughts. He knows Zane’s still messed up from New York, from Henninger and the Tri-State Killer case. But he won’t talk about it, and Ty is pretty close to giving up. He doesn’t feel stellar about the idea, he’d like to think he’s a better partner and friend than that, but trying to get through to Zane can be like butting up against a brick wall. Ty’s just not so sure he has the energy or the will to take it apart piece by piece. Still, he takes a stab at it. 

“So how’s the physical therapy going?” 

Zane blinks and focuses on Ty. “I’ve finished it, actually. The therapist and the doctor both say I should have no lasting damage.” He flexes the arm that had gotten pretty well smashed in the car crash, the muscles rippling under the skin. “Now the only thing keeping me out of the field is this,” he says, pointing to his head and the fucked up mind contained therein. 

Ty is piling their dirty plates onto the cart on which their room service arrived. He pauses, looks over at Zane, and grins. “Now we’re in real trouble.” 

Zane tries to look offended but laughs ruefully. “Yeah, pretty much.” 

Ty pushes the cart on its wheels over to the door, then, checking through the peephole to make sure no one’s standing outside the room to catch him without clothes, he opens the door and pushes it out into the hallway. When the door is shut he gets back into bed. Ty stretches out and pulls Zane down beside him. He rolls onto his side so they can lie face-to-face and brushes a lock of black hair back from Zane’s forehead. He reaches out and caresses Zane’s jaw, enjoying the coarse feel of stubble. He leans over to rub his cheek against Zane’s, liking the rough scratch on his skin. He gives Zane’s earlobe a little nip then lies back down. 

Neither of them talk for a while. Ty notices the dark circles under Zane’s eyes and wonders when Zane last slept. Ty hates seeing Zane looking like this, so sort of green around the gills. It reminds him of New York, when Zane OD’d on pills so he could function long enough to find Ty and save him from being buried alive behind that wall Henninger had built around him. Ty’s fear for himself had flipped on its head when Zane collapsed in his arms right there on the dirty basement floor. 

Those are memories Ty hates to dwell on. Instead, he leans in and kisses Zane tenderly. Zane, looking surprised, kisses back with equal warmth. 

“You know,” Zane says when they part, “sometimes I just don’t get you.” 

Ty knows how hard it is for Zane to admit that, but he can’t help his laughter. “Plenty of things don’t make sense. Why do we drive on the parkway and park in the driveway? Why are airplanes built to withstand lightning strikes but can’t handle a flock of freaking geese? Why does every disaster movie ever made have to have a dog in it? Life is a mystery, Zane.” 

Zane laughs out loud. “Questions without answers, I guess.” 

They lie quietly together for a while, both of them growing sleepy. 

“Are you going to stay the night?” Zane asks. 

“Do you want me to?” 

Again, Ty sees Zane’s struggle to speak freely. “I do.” 

“Then I will.” 

Ty rolls over to turn off the bedside lamp. Zane gets up to turn off the light over the desk and Ty takes the opportunity to admire Zane’s ass. He doesn’t bother with subtlety, and when Zane turns back to the bed he catches Ty out. He arches an eyebrow as he slides into bed. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Grady.” 

There’s always morning shower sex to look forward to. 

Zane turns off the light over his side of the bed, plunging the room into darkness. “Good night, Ty.” 

Ty hums contentedly and doesn’t protest when he feels Zane slide an arm over his waist. “Good night, Zane.” 

END


End file.
